Karl Makinen
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Marilyn Makinen Karl Makinen, Sr. Michael Makinen Shawn Makinen Josef Makinen Unnamed great-grandmother |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Karl Edward Makinen, Jr. is an American actor and producer. Biography Makinen was born in the Queens borough in New York City, New York, on December 15, 1970. His parents were Marilyn and Karl, Sr.; he had two older brothers and one younger brother. The senior Makinen worked as a police officer for the New York City Police Department. The Makinen family moved to Long Island while he was two years old. There, he spent his childhood fishing, swimming, and boating on Lake Ronkonkoma. Makinen also showed signs of wanting to pursue a career in the entertainment industry. After performing shows in his basement for the neighborhood kids and enjoying their reactions, he became involved in school plays. He performed the lead in Guys and Dolls, Fools, Dracula, and many others. Eventually, Makinen won the Best Actor Award and a scholarship that he spent in New York City and went to HB Studios. After booking some extra work and being turned down for a few Broadway shows, Karl briefly contemplated his father's wishes of becoming a policeman, but he ultimately decided to pursue acting and moved to Hollywood. After acquiring some small parts in B-films, Makinen received a guest-starring role on his father's favorite show, NYPD Blue, ironically portraying a cop killer named Jimmy Clayton. Since then, Makinen has appeared in over thirty film and television roles. On Criminal Minds Makinen portrayed prolific serial killer and abductor Blake Wells in the Season Six episode "Big Sea". Filmography *The Mentalist (2014) as Christon Phelps *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) as Jack Anderson *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) as Navy Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Vegas (2012) as Lou Massey *Criminal Minds - "Big Sea" (2011) TV episode - Blake Wells *After Lately (2011) as Botox Doctor *Río de oro (2010) as Peter Glanton *Memphis Beat (2010) as Jerry Bugner *Lie to Me (2010) as Nick *Desperate Housewives (2009-2010) as Detective Furst (3 episodes) *Cold Case (2010) as Roy Easton, 2010 *Monk (2009) as Xavier Danko *Saviors in the Night (2009) as GI John *The Closer (2009) as Mr. Whitner *United States of Tara (2009) as David Bell *Prison Break (2007-2008) as Derek Sweeney (2 episodes) *Raising the Bar (2008) as Ray Crawford *The Human Contract (2008) as Tony *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008) as Kyle Planck *Shark (2007) as Captain Joe Stevens *John from Cincinnati (2007) as Mr. Nolan *Days of Our Lives (2007) as Charlie (9 episodes) *Bones (2006) as Frank Frankie Daniels *CSI: Miami (2006) as Allen Parker *Without a Trace (2006) as Ted Jordano *The Unit (2006) as Coots (2 episodes) *NCIS (2006) as Staff Sergeant James Dawson *Charmed (2006) as Nick Edwards *Blind Justice (2005) as Bo "Midnight" Matherson *NYPD Blue (1994-2005) as Nathan Creek/Jimmy Clayton (2 episodes) *Dragnet (2004) as Greg Larson *Deadlines (2004) as United Press journalist *House of Sand and Fog (2003) as Officer at End *Six Feet Under (2002) as Abusive Husband *Philly (2002) as Ralph Coogan *Britney, Baby, One More Time (2002) as Andy Robbins *Judging Amy (2001) as Rick Searle *The Princess Diaries (2001) as Climbing Manager Schiavone *Joe Dirt (2001) as Cop at Bridge *V.I.P. (2000-2001) as Gant/David (2 episodes) *Thirteen Days (2000) as Young FBI Agent *Finding McQueen (1999) as Shooter (short) *Houdini (1998) as Jim Collins *Brooklyn South (1997) as Tommy Lang *Conspiracy Theory (1997) as CIA Agent *When the Cradle Falls (1997) as Robert Hammack *Lucky Punch (1996) as Passe-Partout *Crazy Horse (1996) as Lieutenant Jesse M. Lee *Race Against Time: The Search for Sarah (1996) as Chris Prince *Not Again! (1996) as Guy at Pool *Picket Fences (1995) as Deputy Peters *Ice Cream Man (1995) as Jacob Spodak *The Girl I Want (1990) as Bully #1 'PRODUCER' *Deadlines (2004) - Producer *The Bottom Line (2003) - Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors